False Destinies
by Joycelene
Summary: Usagi has a chance to let go of her 'beloved' destiny. What will happen afterwards, to the senshi, to Mamoru, to her? Maybe she was meant for something else... (U&M alert!)


This is, to be frank, a rather weird romance fic. They get   
  
together in the end, swear. But I hope you find this interesting. Oh   
  
yeah and the stuff at the bottom of the sequence 'like this stuff', is   
  
by me and are like a little song and stuff. So they belong to ME, and   
  
ME alone! And FYI, Mamoru is NOT going to stay forever with   
  
  
Disclaimer- Really, Sailor Moon really isn't really mine. Really. Neither is  
  
'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden. Really. And this is going to be LONG.  
  
Really.  
  
  
" " - denotes talking  
  
- denotes telapathic speaking  
  
' ' - denotes phrases for something like a song  
  
  
Title- False Destinies  
  
Author- Joycelene  
  
Rating- PG-13 (sexual thoughts, sexual references...)  
  
Season- Alternate Reality  
  
Teaser- Usagi has never asked for much, a roof over head, a boyfriend  
  
to love her, friends that care. She got that, and more. Now, she's  
  
faced with the situation to give up the excess. But does she have the  
  
strength to carry afterwards? Even after Mamoru was with another?  
  
Chapters- 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quote of the Day:  
  
"One man that has a mind and knows it, can always beat ten men who havnt and dont."   
  
- George Bernard Shaw (1856-1950)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm sorry." Was all she whispered. The people around her in the  
  
temple were shocked. They had never had been thought that *she* could   
  
lie to them, decieve them for years, and for years to come. The man spoke   
  
out.  
  
"Why?" He uttered, without anger or hate. It was with despair,   
  
wondering why she would play such a cruel trick on them, why it was   
  
*her* of all people that would do that. The girl looked away, not   
  
bearing looking into those cold eyes. She knew he no longer loved her.   
  
He didn't need to. Why, he could have any girl in the world, and   
  
thousands of eligble, beautiful woman in Tokyo were already taken by   
  
him. It would be easy to replace her, but never him. Never, could she   
  
come across a man so compassionate, so understanding, so patient, so...   
  
It would of been wonderful to marry him, her heart sighed. But   
  
rationalism kicked in. No use thinking of 'what if?'. What's done is   
  
done, and you should of told him before you went out and fell and love   
  
with the man!, her brain snapped. She was on the verge of tears, but   
  
held them back, knowing that it was right. No use fighting it.  
  
"I'm sorry... So very very sorry..." She sniffled. With that,   
  
she threw down her engagement ring and fled away from the room,   
  
knocking things over in the process. The man fell to his knees,   
  
picking up the ring.  
  
"Aishiteru, Usako, soulmate or not." He told to the wind, hoping   
  
that his words would carry over to her.  
  
  
'I love you till tomorrow's gone, and all we have left is yesterday...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FLASHBACK  
  
A 14-year old Usagi was doing her homework when an interruption  
  
stopped her in her tracks. Someone had teleported into her room.  
  
"Kon'wa Usagi, I have a proposition for you." Told a wrinkled   
  
old woman with one eye.  
  
"W-What?" Usagi asked, getting up from her floor. The short one  
  
grabbed the eye from the other and spoke.  
  
"What if we told you that we cut the strings of your fate, so   
  
you may now do whatever you want, marry whoever you wish, and become  
  
whatever you want to be?" She questioned. Usagi gasped. The one to  
  
the right grabbed the eye.  
  
"We did, and so know Mamoru's free of you." She smiled/sneered.  
  
"Go tell him, and you will never have your heart broken, ever!" She   
  
cackled and left with her sisters. Have my heart broken by my   
  
Mamo-chan, never!, she thought as she stretched and fell asleep. She  
  
thought of it all as a dream, and never thought of the woman's words   
  
until Mamoru broke up with her not two weeks later after the 'dream'.  
  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She put on a fake smile as she watched the wedding. She knew it.   
  
She knew that she would be replaced. But, oh, she didn't think it to   
  
be so soon! Here he was, three months after their supposed 'break-up',   
  
and he went out with the first woman he saw, and proposed to her not   
  
two weeks later! Proposterous, her heart thought, why, he and I knew   
  
each other for three years, and we weren't even THINKING of edging   
  
toward that kind of commitment. But, it doesn't matter know, does it?,   
  
her brain answered back. Her heart remained silent. The vows were   
  
about to be said.  
  
"Do you Chaste Sakura, take this man to be your lawfully wedded   
  
husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, til death   
  
do you part?" The elderly priest asked.  
  
"I do." She vowed, beaming. All she's in for is his money!, her   
  
heart screamed inside. But that's not your concern, now is it?   
  
Besides, Mamoru's a big boy, and I think he can look out for himself,   
  
her mind retorted. A growl came from the heart, but it said nothing.   
  
The priest look over to Mamoru.  
  
"Do you Chiba Mamoru, take his woman to be your lawfully wedded   
  
wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, through death   
  
do you part?" He questioned once again.  
  
"I--" He stopped. He looked over to Usagi. The bride, then the   
  
priest, and then everyone was looking at her. "I--" He repeated,   
  
trying to get the words out, as if with a silent plea to Usagi to get   
  
him out of this. But she said nothing, tearing herself away from his   
  
gaze. He sighed. "I do." He finally said. The priest gave a slight   
  
smile.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Chiba! You   
  
may now have your first kiss as man and wife." The priest smiled.   
  
Mamoru leaned over and swept his new bride into a kiss. Usagi looked   
  
away, and mutely left the church. She had always pictured them in the   
  
same position, happy, thinking of a new life, finally together. She   
  
wrapped her coat around her tighter. It was going to be awfully chilly   
  
tonight.  
  
  
'I fantasised about us, but my dreams were shattered by a single   
  
phrase...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Four years. That's how long their marriage lasted. Supposedly,   
  
he caught her 'cheating' with one of his employees, but we all know   
  
that was a total lie. She, even though she was a gold digger, was   
  
rather moralic, and stuck to her vows. Mamoru, however, was really the   
  
unfaithful one. No, it was not physically, but mentally. Sakura may   
  
have him wear her private 'leash' (or wedding ring whichever you prefer),   
  
but Usagi haunted his days and chilled his nights. However, his annoying   
  
wife was too much. He filed for a divorce. She followed through, knowing   
  
that she must get SOME money from the divorce. And indeed she had. About   
  
25,000 in American dollars to keep her happy. Mamoru, a doctor and   
  
with 2,000,000 in American dollars inheritance, gave it out, knowing   
  
that he was finally rid of her.  
  
Usagi sighed, as she tried to work out her case. She had decided   
  
to stop living in the clouds, and planted her feet firmly on the   
  
ground. She had decided to become a lawyer, knowing that those 'tounge  
  
wars' with Rei had to be good for *something*. And indeed it had. Big   
  
time. Tsukino Usagi, now Serena Willams, was one of the most famous   
  
and best lawyers in the country. She didn't date very often though,   
  
and when she did have a date wtih her, it was for a funtion of some   
  
sort. But whatever she lacked in her love life, she gained   
  
financially. She know had more than enough money to retire and live   
  
like a rich person for the rest of her life and still have a rather big   
  
inheritence to the person she left it to and died. And she was only   
  
21. Now, when she finally decided to buckle down, it was then realized   
  
that she was quite smart. Smarter than the genius Ami. That,   
  
therefore, caused her to skip nearly all her grades in college, and   
  
move into college. It had been a major change, one that saddened her   
  
friends and family. Moving a teenager from her hometown in Tokyo to a   
  
foreign city, no foreign *continent*, by herself to go to an Ivy League   
  
college? Her father disagreed, but lost nonetheless. She was coming   
  
back for a two week visit. Maybe she'd see Mamoru again. They could   
  
become friends, but nothing more than that. Then again,  
  
anything can happen in just two weeks..., she thought, referring to the   
  
marriage of her ex, Chiba Mamoru.  
  
  
'After the pain and heartbreak, your still fresh on my mind...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Usa!" Cried a brunette, running over to her old friend. Usagi   
  
pasted on a fake smile, not saying anything about her name change.   
  
Tsukino Usagi was back for two weeks. And ONLY two weeks. She   
  
couldn't stay any longer, not take an even bigger risk of seeing *him*   
  
here. Another girl, this time raven haired, hugged her tightly. Then,   
  
a girl that could be mistaken for her twin, came up and slapped her on   
  
the back and flashed her a V-sign. The blue-haired girl beamed and   
  
waved.  
  
"Kon'wa, minna-san." Reverting for the first time in a year, to   
  
Japanese. They joined in a group hug. The Sailor Senshi were back   
  
again. And it was finally time for old wounds to heal.  
  
  
'I could never forget about you for long...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He smiled slightly, aknowledging her. She nodded, pasting on yet   
  
another fake smile. She had been doing that for years now. The last  
  
genuine smile she had was years ago. Not that it mattered now. The   
  
Usagi of before, was now replaced by the Serena of now. Life will go   
  
on. Whether on not *he* was in it or not.  
  
"Kon'wa Usagi. How are you?" He asked, sitting down at the booth   
  
across from her. She had hidden at the Crown Arcade because she had   
  
thought that Mamoru was too busy, and old, to visit there. Apparently,  
  
she was wrong.  
  
"Kon'wa Mamoru. I'm quite fine, just a bit fatigued. How are   
  
you and your daughter... What was her name... Akiko or Akira...?" She   
  
pondered.  
  
"It's Akane, and she's fine and I am as well. She's turning   
  
three next week, and we're throwing her a birthday bash that her mother  
  
is planning out. Would you like to come?" He questioned. She blushed.  
  
"Iie, I don't think so, I'm leaving an two weeks and by the time   
  
you'll have the party, I'll probably be on the plane to Boston." She   
  
shrugged, making it seem as though it was out of her hands.  
  
"We'll move it up." He answered immediately. Her eyes widened.   
  
Did he just move his daughter's birthday party up for me?, she thought   
  
incredously. He put a hand behind his head and laughed. "Besides, a   
  
lot of the party guests were complaining that the date was too hard to   
  
make it to." He went on. Usagi sighed. And here she thought he might  
  
still might have feelings for her...   
  
"Well, I suppose I could go... Mamoru, could I ask you a favor?"  
  
She questioned. Mamoru nodded.  
  
"Could we put our old relationship behind us, and focus on being  
  
friends? I really don't want to ruin your daughter's party." She   
  
stated. All hope of him liking her was gone, as she said that   
  
statement. Something flashed in his eyes, and as quickly as it came,   
  
it was gone. Did I just see... sadness in his eyes?, she thought.   
  
He just nodded.  
  
"Sure of course... Akane comes first..." He mumbled. She smiled   
  
a bit.  
  
"Ja." She said, and left the arcade. He waved goodbye, sighing   
  
as he sipped his coffee again. Maybe she really didn't love him   
  
anymore...  
  
  
'Maybe we truly weren't meant to be...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi smiled as she helped a little girl with her party hat. So   
  
far, so good, she thought as she looked over to Mamoru who was helping   
  
a little boy into his party hat. The locked gazes for a moment, and   
  
turned away. The sliding doors opened.  
  
"Here comes the birthday girl!" The woman cried as they walked   
  
onto the patio. For the first time, Usagi saw his ex-wife and child.   
  
Sakura was a beautiful woman, it was no wonder that Mamoru fell for   
  
her. She was very short compared to Mamoru, a little taller than 4'll.   
  
She was slender, and had perfect curves and was very radiant. In fact,   
  
her hair was the same exact shade of blonde as Usagi, and were put in   
  
odangos and long ponytails fell from each one. They could've been thought  
  
of as twins, if not for their eyes. No, while Usagi's eyes were a perfect  
  
shade of sky blue, Sakura's eyes were of an emerald green. Usagi began  
  
thinking that the only reason Mamoru married Sakura was because she was  
  
the closest thing ever to her. But she shook her head at that thought   
  
as they came over. Akane was looked every much as sweet and beautiful  
  
as her mother. She had blonde hair put into cones, much like a   
  
rabbit's, and she had big ponytails from each. Akane had emerald   
  
green eyes, like her mother. The only way she could tell that it was   
  
Mamoru's child, was her personality. In fact, Usagi thought, Akane   
  
looks like a chibi-me! The music started up and the little kids   
  
started to dance around.  
  
"Kon'wa, I don't believe we've met. This is Akane, my daughter,  
  
and I'm Sakura. You look aw'fly familiar... aside from the fact you   
  
could be my twin!" She laughed at that. Usagi forced out a laugh and   
  
bowed.  
  
"I'm Serena Williams, but my birthname is Usagi. And the reason  
  
I look familiar is because I was at your's and Mamoru's wedding." She   
  
answered. Sakura gasped.  
  
"Oh yes! You were..." She trailed off, trying to think of why   
  
she was there.  
  
"I was Mamoru's old flame. In fact, two weeks before he proposed  
  
to you, I broke up with him and cancelled our engagement." She informed  
  
her. Now Sakura was really interested.  
  
"Really? How long were you together?" She questioned.  
  
"I think about four years or so... we were engaged for two." She   
  
answered. Akane pulled on her mother's dress, but Sakura shoo'ed her   
  
away.  
  
"I see... So did Mamoru ever say he loved you?" She prodded,   
  
sitting down on a lawn chair. Usagi sat down next to her.  
  
"Yes, various times (AN: I'm going by manga peoples!). We were  
  
so in love." She sighed at the memory of it.  
  
"Why'd you break up?" She blurted. Usagi's dreamy look faded   
  
away.  
  
"I wanted him to be free. You see, when we were going out, the  
  
reason we were together was because... it was sorta like an arranged  
  
marriage, only much more complicated. See... Mamoru and I are   
  
soulmates." Usagi declared. Sakura gasped.  
  
"You mean you can read each other's minds and stuff??" She   
  
yelled. Usagi nodded. Sakura giggled. "What's he thinking  
  
right now?" She questioned.  
  
"He's yelling at me for telling you... When we were going out,   
  
he... he SEDUCED me in my mind... what's even worse was that it was  
  
mostly at dinner and during class. I'd get all wet and bothered  
  
but he was a darling, so I didn't mind that much. It was simple   
  
carasses and stuff, but that really turned me on so if I ever wanted  
  
to... ya know 'let it all go' I'd have to go to the bathroom and scream  
  
my head off!" Usagi laughed at that. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Did you?" Usagi stopped laughing.  
  
"Did we ever what?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Go all the way?" Sakura whispered, as if this was a top secret   
  
conversation. Usagi nodded, thinking about the times over in the  
  
Silver Millenium and days before Mamoru was going to Harvard, and   
  
propose to her. Sakura gasped again. A figure over them growled  
  
menacingly. They looked up to see a pissed off Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi, I'd rather you didn't talk about our old relationship,   
  
and our used-to-be sex lives." He glared. Sakura squealed.  
  
"Go away, Mamoru, we're gossiping," She said to him. She then   
  
turned toward Usagi. "So it's TRUE?! You CAN read each other's minds?   
  
Wow, and here I thought it was a fable!" Sakura babbled.  
  
He said to her. Usagi fought down  
  
a snicker. But then, a thought came to her mind.  
  
She admitted to him. He looked over to her in surprise,   
  
completely forgetting Sakura.  
  
He answered simply. Usagi widened her eyes.  
  
She blurted out. Mamoru rolled his   
  
eyes at her inwardly.  
  
He assured her.  
  
She mentally asked him.  
  
He answered. She turned away from him.  
  
She answered back, and walked away from them. She  
  
mumbled a hushed 'ja' and went over to the punch bowl for the   
  
chaperones. She immediately closed off her mind from Mamoru. I guess   
  
leaving for America was a mistake, huh?, her inner voice taunted. Shut   
  
up, she retored as she drank more of the 'adult' punch. I wish that...  
  
I have to... Augh!, what's the matter with me? I can't even finish my   
  
own freakin' sentences anymore!, she screamed in her mind as she   
  
slammed her cup on the table. She saw as Mamoru winced about two   
  
yards away from her. Oops, she thought, that must've leaked out.   
  
When Mamoru looked over in her direction, she blushed, and looked down  
  
at the tablecloth. It was very... feminine, to say the least. It was   
  
bright pink, while there were red roses on the side, and cherry   
  
blossoms scattered all over the inside. Immediately she knew that   
  
Mamoru had SOME choice over the tablecloth. Cherry blossoms and red   
  
roses... they look beautiful together... Just like Mamoru and   
  
Sakura..., she thought with a sigh. Suddenly, a hand appeared before   
  
her with a bouquet of flowers in the hand. She gasped as she spun   
  
around. Behind her was Mamoru, grinning like a fool, holding out the   
  
flowers to her. Red roses and... forget-me-nots? They look great as   
  
well..., she noted (AN: She's talking about the flowers). Her jaw  
  
jaw dropped as she heard a familiar song. She shook her head, and   
  
looked around the kiddie area. All of them were sitting down, knowing   
  
that this was the grown-ups turn.  
  
"Why don't you dance with Sakura?" She asked him. He shook his   
  
head.  
  
"We aren't together anymore." He answered. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Neither are we." She retorted. He beamed.  
  
"Well... Not only were we dating longer, but we are soulmates."  
  
He reminded her. He took her by the hand, led her to the dance court,   
  
and they began to sway to the lyrics of a song. Their song.  
  
  
'Or maybe at the end of this fairy tale, we'll finally say 'I do'...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Maybe it's intuition  
  
Some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend...  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little  
  
Crazy, but I believe  
  
  
The danced around, looking like a perfect couple. They looked   
  
right out of a fairy tale, a princess and her prince. They looked made  
  
for each other. Or destined.  
  
  
REFRAIN:  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
  
There's no rhyme or reason  
  
Only a sense of complication  
  
And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little  
  
Crazy, but I believe  
  
  
Usagi fought back the tears as she thought of the song. Back   
  
when they were younger, they fell in love with the song, because it   
  
REALLY expressed their relationship with the other. Now, it held much  
  
more meaning, especially know that they weren't together anymore.  
  
  
REFRAIN:  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
  
Oooooooo-oo-ooo-ooooooo-oooo-ooo  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
Oooooooo-oo-ooo-ooooooo-oooo-ooo  
  
I am complete now that I found you  
  
  
REFRAIN:  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life (x2)  
  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you (x4)'  
  
  
As the music died down, everyone clapped for the couple and they   
  
walked off. Sakura came towards them once again.  
  
"Wow, you guys made an absolutely *cute* couple! Well, that   
  
isn't surprising, after all you *are* soulmates!" She laughed. Usagi  
  
and Mamoru, however, were not amused.  
  
"Ummm... I have to get some fresh air." Mumbled out Usagi as she   
  
left to get inside. Sakura pouted.  
  
"You were sufficating her! You do that *every* *goddamn* *time*   
  
a female friend of mine decides to come over. WHY do you do that,   
  
Sakura?!?" He exclaimed at her. She sniffed.  
  
"You're MINE and I don't want anyone to take you away from me."   
  
She replied. Mamoru rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't give me any of that bull, Sakura, we have been divorced   
  
for *months* now, and yet you still don't get it, do you? I understand  
  
you being protective of me while we were married, but we aren't   
  
together anymore, understand!?" He practically screamed at her.   
  
Thankfully, the music was rather loud, and practically nobody heard   
  
him. She turned away from him.  
  
"Was I just a replacement?" She whispered. Mamoru took an intake  
  
of breath. He remained silent. She turned around and he fully saw her  
  
face. She was crying, her mascara running tears flushed, nose runny.  
  
"I was, wasn't I?" She realized sadly. Mamoru shook his head, trying   
  
to deny it. "Iie... forget it Mamoru... just... go to her, please?  
  
This time... don't loose her over a silly misunderstanding. She gave   
  
up you guys' destiny so you could be free to make your own choices.   
  
She didn't want you to marry her and have Chibi-Usa with her and regret  
  
it. She wanted you to marry her of your own free will. Not because   
  
the Fates willed it so." She informed him intelligently. He was gaping  
  
at her like a goldfish. Usagi might of told her a little more than she  
  
was suposed to, but not that much! How did she know about Chibi-Usa  
  
anyway? And she answered, and it was if she had read his mind.  
  
"Mamoru... I knew about Chibi-Usa because... well, the Fates   
  
are not actually immortal, like Pluto, someone must replace them. I,   
  
am one of those people." She told him and two figures stepped next to  
  
her. "These are my cousins, Akira," She said, pointing to the blonde   
  
with purple violet eyes who was about an inch taller than her. "and   
  
Leia." Pointing to her right to the other blonde with hazel eyes.   
  
They had the same hairstyle, odangos with ponytails. Usagi rushed out.  
  
"Mamoru! I was talking to one of the children's mother and she  
  
was frozen! I swear, I don't know what... happened..." She mumbled out   
  
as she looked over to the other girls. They all looked like a bunch of  
  
quadruplets or something! "Who are they, Mamoru?" She whispered. The  
  
only way he could tell them apart was by their eyes and height. He   
  
shrugged helplessly. Leia, the tallest of the four, spook up.  
  
"We are 'the Fates in training', we shall take over the Fates'   
  
jobs in a few months or so." She piped up. Akira continued.  
  
"The reason you look so much like us is because we're cousins.  
  
Queen Serenity had three other sisters, Selenity, Selene, and   
  
Serene. While Queen Serenity was queen of the Moon, Queen Selenity was  
  
queen of the Sun, Queen Selene was queen of the Stars, and Queen   
  
Serene, my mother, was queen of the galaxy.   
  
"Although my mother had a grander and larger kingdom than your   
  
mother, Usagi, your mother was the youngest of them and was the purest   
  
of heart, and the only one able to wield the ginzuishou. All of our   
  
mothers got crystals too, mind you, it's just that your mother got the   
  
strongest one. They really couldn't be angry at her because the   
  
crystal chooses it's owner. My mother, the oldest, got the Coral   
  
Crystal, which was almost as strong as the ginzuishou. Queen Selene,   
  
Leia's mother and second youngest, recieved the Starlit Crystal, and   
  
was extremely powerful when put in the right hands. It, like the   
  
ginzuishou, could only be powered by good, and good alone. And   
  
finally, Queen Selenity, Sakura's mother and second youngest, recieved   
  
the Sunside Crystal. It could control the weather and objects, and   
  
it's power equaled to the Starlit Crystal.   
  
"I bet your wondering why Queen Serenity got the smallest expanse   
  
of land, since she was the strongest of our mothers. Well, our   
  
grandparents ruled the entire galaxy, and everything in it. Our   
  
mothers could recieve whichever land was not already inhabited on, and   
  
what they chose. My mother, of course, was first in line for the   
  
throne of the galaxy and therefore she would be queen of the galaxy.   
  
Queen Selene was the second oldest and recieved power over the many   
  
stars in the whole galaxy. Queen Selene was offered to be the ruler of   
  
the sun, which was vastly large indeed. But, they couldn't find a   
  
large enough space for Serenity. Serenity, the explorer she was, found   
  
a rock and barren moon that was not inhabited by anything. She found   
  
water buried underground and brought it out with her crystal. She told   
  
her parents what she wished to be her inheiritance, and they agreed to   
  
it. Turns out, that your mother seemed to be the most prosperous one,  
  
with a fair and gentle heart, for many inhabited that small moon, more   
  
than the Sun, that's all I gotta say," A snicker was heard from Mamoru.  
  
He then recieved a glare from Leia. He mumbled out a quick apology,  
  
then Akira when on. "so, I know it was unfair for you two to not be   
  
together so we're giving you a chance."  
  
"We shall send you back in time, before this ever happened,   
  
and destroy the dream the Fates sent her that Usagi that she   
  
let go of her destiny." Sakura concluded.  
  
"What about Akane?" Mamoru questioned. Sakura smiled sadly.  
  
"She'll never exist." She answered simply. He looked from  
  
Usagi, to a frozen Akane.  
  
"B-But... couldn't we take her back and like... adopt her or  
  
something when we get married?" He asked, hugging Usagi. Leia shook  
  
her head.  
  
"Rules are rules, Mamoru. Your daughter, or your love, that is  
  
the decision." Leia told him. He let go of Usagi and walked over to a  
  
happy, laughing, Akane. He whispered an 'Aisheturu' and kissed her   
  
cheek and walked away. He nodded to Usagi.  
  
"I have to pick Usako." He announced, finally calling her by his  
  
pet name. They nodded. The formed a circle, and mumbled ancient   
  
words. And they were gone and so was that world.  
  
  
'I beg of you to reconsider our relationship...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"... So what was this big meeting about?" Asked an annoyed Rei.  
  
Usagi had a blank look and her face.  
  
"I... I forgot!" She exclaimed. The girls sweatdroped.  
  
"Just like that Odango Atma to forget what she was gonna say."   
  
Mumbled out Rei. Usagi glared over at her.  
  
"Hey! Don't call me Odango Atma, only Mamo-chan can call me   
  
that!" She pouted, going over to Mamoru and hugging his waist. He  
  
leaned down and kissed her. Makoto and Minako stared at them   
  
starry-eyed, Rei mumbled that she needed some air, and Ami just hid  
  
behind her book to cover her blush.  
  
Usagi asked while they were kissing.  
  
He questioned.  
  
I think we should name our first child, if it's a girl, Akane,  
  
don't you? She thought over to him. He hugged her tighter.  
  
The   
  
soulmates were reunited once again. This time, they would hold onto  
  
each other tighter, so that they wouldn't have to go through an   
  
experience like that again.  
  
  
'We're together again, although it's strange and unreal...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
EPILOUGE  
  
"Push... push.... C'mon Chiba-san, you can do it." The nurse   
  
encouraged. Usagi pushed with all her might, and tightened her hand on  
  
Mamoru's tighter. He didn't seem to notice or care, because he's whole  
  
body was numb at the moment. Cries were heard and Usagi sighed. "A   
  
little more, we already see the head." The nurse told her. She pushed,  
  
and the child came out.  
  
"What is it?" Was the first thing that came out of Mamoru's   
  
mouth. The doctor grinned.  
  
"It's a girl." He announced, and handed it over to the nurse to   
  
be cleaned. Mamoru sat down on Usagi's bed. He looked over to her.  
  
"Akane." They said in unison. They laughed at that, and waited   
  
for their child.  
  
A few minutes later, the child was handed over to her father. He  
  
gasped in shock. Right there in front of him, was a crying little   
  
blonde. With green eyes. None of them, and none of the family members   
  
in their families, for that matter, had emerald green eyes. His eyes   
  
filled up with tears as he placed the baby in her mother's arms. Her   
  
eyes widened. The baby looked up to her, and smiled giving out a silent  
  
order. It was her child, all right, she thought as she pulled down her  
  
hospital gown, and fed the child.  
  
In another place, and time, the Fates smiled down at them. And the  
  
new family smiled back.  
  
  
'The happiest ending, is an ending with you...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE END! That was weird, wasn't it? The ending was SO FUCKING   
  
CRAPPY! I'm surprised you didn't hightail it and leave when you found   
  
out that Mamoru was gonna marry someone other than Usagi! But you know   
  
me better than that, don't you minna? I'm way too obsessed with Usa &  
  
Mamo fics to be open minded to the thought of other couples (i.e.-  
  
Rei & Mamoru; Seiya & Usagi) ::shudder::... SCARY! Heh, anyways,  
  
this was a long, and rather frustrating fic. You don't know how   
  
long it took me to write this thingie!!! Honestly... heh... It's  
  
good nonetheless, ne minna? Well, I gotta jet, cya!  
  
  
E-mail me at crystalsavior@yahoo.com 


End file.
